Talk:Midget Nation-in-Exile
I would be most pleased to become an allie with Midget Nation-in-Exile --Kleinland 16:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Long live the alliance! *This is great news, I will add your name to our list of Allies! MidgetMaster 19:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations The Commandate of Samana Cay would look favorably upon establishing diplomatic relations with your nation. However, we would like to know if there is another source of information besides this wikia page on your nation? Perhaps a website? -Samana Cay Sumpland 00:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you for replying, I will add your name to the Nation-in-Exile's list of friends. Regarding your question about a website, I'm afraid not, although the article about The Midget Empire has a lot of information about the nation's background. The Nation-in-Exile itself was founded less than a fortnight ago, and so we don't really have much information to put onto a website. However, we will probably make one soon. MidgetMaster 19:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom of Lutherania We would be happy to allie with the Midget Nation-in-Exile *Thank you, we will add your name to our list of allies MidgetMaster 09:02, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Keep Watch Keep Watch fully accepts your proposal for diplomatic relations and an alliance. KeepWatch 15:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you for replying, we have added your nation to our list of allies. MidgetMaster 09:03, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations We would love to have Relations with your Country. The Senate of wyvern and the king. *Very well, we have added Wyvern to our list of friends :) MidgetMaster 09:04, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- The Grand Duchy of Olland would like to establish diplomatic relations. please reply on my talk page :-) Oldanus 09:00, January 23, 2010 (UTC) OK we will add you Oldanus 09:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Flandrensis The Senate of Flandrensis has voted to recognize your nation. Flandrensis 09:26, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Question Was Caroline III forced to abdicate, or was it her choice? Parker I of Secundomia 21:25, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *She was informed that if her abdication would be for the good of the Midget Nation-in-Exile and a coup may be a possibility if she refused. However, it was her own decision to abdicate, a wise choice to avoid possible internal conflict.MidgetMaster 21:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Republic of Patetopia The Republic of Patetopia would be glad to open diplomatic relations with you. My apologies for the delay in response. Warm regards, President Alex Pate, Republic of Patetopia --Patetopia 05:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Secundomia Secundomia withdraws their freindship from the Midget Nation-in-Exile. Our freindship was strained when Caroline was ousted from her Midget Master title, but it is now obvious that you and Austenasia are discriminating against Caroline because of age and gender, and the fact that she is the Crown Prince's sister. Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 18:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) We are dismayed that you think we are being discriminate against Princess Caroline. We are merely defending Austenasia from the rebels. However, the withdrawal of friendship is mutual. MidgetMaster 19:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Triune Alliance New Europe would like to invite the Midget Nation-in-Exile to join the Triune Alliance against the Carolinian Coalition. If you would like to join only temorarily this is entirely up to your government. However it shall be strategically benificial to present a united front against the enemy as they have to us.New Euro Emperor 02:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, the Midget Nation-in-Exile will join the Triune Alliance. I presume that Angador is no longer a proper member? MidgetMaster 14:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Informally yes, Angador is no longer a member because of their violation.--New Euro Emperor 14:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) End of Alliance The Empire of Xank is an ally and vassal of the Zonian Confederacy. You have one day to end the war with Zona or Xank will terminate all friendly relations. Souranply 16:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Greetings, The Sovereign Military Order of Salazar is willing to enter mutual-recognition status and move forward into diplomatic relations with your nation. The SMOS would like to invite also the Midget Nation in Exile to join the European Community of Micronations so that we can develop a greater integration. regards, Carlos I Prince and Grand Master Sovereign Military Order of Salazar Carlox16 22:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Greetings, the Midget Nation-in-Exile would be happy to enter into a state of friendship with the Sovereign Military Order of Salazar, and to join the ECM. MidgetMaster 16:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Please We request neutrality from you. We do not wish to be your enemy. Secundomia 14:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) RrSA Alliance Reply Hello from the Royal reformed States of America, I would like to say that the RrSA would like to become allies of the Midget Nation-in-Exile. We were reviewing the agreements allied nations had with the Midget Nation-in-Exile in the article and the RrSA would like to ask one question before we officially accept the alliance request, would it be mutual defence and/or mutual attack? His Excellency King Wilary the First of the Royal reformed States of America 21:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I would like to let the RrSA know that the Midget Nation lists most of the Aegis Alliance as enemies. Secundomia 13:00, April 12, 2010 (UTC) First I would like to say that Secundomia, it is nice of you to go out of your way to mention it. Second, I accept the alliance on one condition: the RrSA will not go to war against any member of the Aegis Alliance, but we will not assist any member of the alliance in attacking the Midget Nation-in-Exile, but we must follow the Aegis Alliance and defend any of the member nations if you were to attack them first. I hope the nation agrees. His Excellency King Wilary the First of the Royal reformed States of America 22:31, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that makes sense. Secundomia 01:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Blue Cross Movement Greetings, I would like to invite the Midget Nation-In-Exile to join our Intermicronational Blue Cross and Blue Crescent Movement and be participant of the signing of the Salaria Convention which would create better conditions for those who are in need during wars. sincerly, Carlos Salazar Temporary Head of the Intermicronational Blue Cross and Blue Crescent Movement Carlox16 12:10, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Enemies Why are we still enemies? The war is over, and both of us have joined the Imperial League of Micronations, which technichally makes us allies, not enemies. Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 00:16, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Sterling in the ILM http://ilmicro.conforums.com/index.cgi?board=general&action=display&num=1275405307 Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 17:19, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Very well, permission to join was given, but the exchange of words ended with "So please join as soon as possible" - doesn't that mean that Sterling hadn't actually joined yet? MidgetMaster 16:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::We joined at the same time. ::Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 17:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :From the Midget Fuhrer: Nevertheless, the Midget Nation still regards Sterling as an enemy now that you've left the alliance seeing how they declared war on us twice. MidgetMaster 16:45, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::. United Provinces Under Chance We the United Provinces Under Chance is a powerful Micronation and we would like to become your ally. I secretary General would like you to email me at Warcouncil@gmx.com Rsmall1413 18:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC)